starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Bastila Shan
|nato = |specie = Umana |sesso = Femmina |altezza = |capelli = Castani |occhi = Grigi |pelle = Chiara |Arma = *spada laser gialla *spada laser a doppia lama gialla *spada laser a doppia lama rossa |Veicolo= |Maestro = *Darth Malak (Maestro Sith) (temporaneamente) |affiliazione = *Ordine Jedi **Repubblica Galattica *Sith **Impero Sith (temporaneamente) }} Bastila Shan era una femmina Umana ed una Padawan Jedi, la quale divenne una delle figure chiave durante la Guerra Civile Jedi e gli eventi immediatamente ad essa successivi. Era nota per il suo notevole talento nell'uso della meditazione da battaglia, ritenuta la chiave per la vittoria della guerra. Bastila fu una sopravvissuta della squadra d'assalto Jedi inviata per neutralizzare Darth Revan, con il quale ella formò un legame di Forza salvandogli la vita. Il Consiglio Jedi riprogrammò in seguito la mente danneggiata di Revan ed affidò l'ex-Signore Oscuro dei Sith alle cure di Bastila, sperando che egli avrebbe inconsciamente portato gli Jedi fino alla Star Forge. Durante una missione nella quale era presente anche il nuovo Revan, del quale ella si sarebbe poi innamorata durante la guerra, la nave di Bastila cadde in un'imboscata sopra Taris ed ella fu in seguito catturata dalla gang dei Black Vulkar. Dopo essere stata recuperata da Revan, Bastila accompagnò quest'ultimo nella sua missione per trovare e distruggere la Star Forge. Successivamente Bastila fu catturata da Darth Malak, il quale riuscì a farla passare al Lato Oscuro della Forza tramite la tortura e a farla diventare per breve tempo sua apprendista. Ella venne tuttavia affrontata da Revan sulla Star Forge e fu in grado di voltare le spalle all'oscurità nella quale era caduta. Per provare la sua ritrovata fede, ella aiutò la Repubblica Galattica nella Battaglia di Rakata Prime sfruttando la sua potente meditazione da battaglia. Bastila fu anche una dei pochi Jedi che sopravvissero alla Purga Jedi che fece seguito alla guerra. Biografia Vita iniziale Bastila nacque su Talravin, figlia di Helena Shan e di un cacciatore il cui nome è andato perduto nella storia. Bastila condivideva molte caratteristiche con il padre, con il quale aveva instaurato un forte legame. Non era in buoni rapporti invece con la madre, Helena, ritenendo che ella spingesse il padre ad avventurarsi in cacciagioni pericolose per poter vivere nella ricchezza. Quello che Bastila non sapeva era che lo stile di vita suo e della sua famiglia non era adatto a lei: viaggi incessanti, sforzi vani. In giovane età venne scoperta dotata di un eccezionale dono della Forza. Bastila non desiderava lasciare il padre per unirsi all'Ordine Jedi, ma Helena, convinta che la sua vita sarebbe stata migliore tra gli Jedi, la fece andare. Dopo la separazione dai genitori, ella iniziò l'addestramento e presto si dimostrò un'eccezionale sentinella Jedi. Ella aveva il dono di un potere della Forza che le avrebbe procurato una fama considerevole durante la sua vita: la meditazione da battaglia. Si tratta di una rara capacità che accresce il morale degli alleati in battaglia e riduce la volontà di combattere dei nemici. Questa abilità avrebbe reso Bastila una risorsa insostituibile nei piani della Repubblica Galattica per sconfiggere l'Impero Sith durante la Guerra Civile Jedi. Quale giovane Padawan, Bastila era presente quando Malak, per conto del suo migliore amico e mentore Revan, pronunciò un appassionato discorso che denunciava l'inattività dell'Alto Consiglio Jedi di fronte all'invasione dei Neo-Crociati Mandaloriani. Sebbene Bastila rifiutasse di unirsi alla crescente ribellione di Revan, ella era presente quando svariati Jedi, tra i quali la futura Esule Jedi, scelsero di unirsi alla causa di Revan, rifiutando di attendere ulteriormente mentre milioni di esseri viventi venivano brutalmente massacrati dai Mandaloriani.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Più tardi, quando gli stessi Jedi tornarono come Sith durante Guerra Civile Jedi, Bastila divenne uno dei maggiori sostenitori del vecchio Ordine Jedi, in opposizione al crescente numero di Jedi che si univano ai ranghi del nuovo Signore Oscuro dei Sith Revan. Guerra Civile Jedi left|thumb|240px|Bastila Shan ed il suo gruppo d'assalto [[Jedi affrontano Darth Revan.]] Nel 3957 BBY, il Consiglio Jedi inviò una squadra d'assalto, di cui Bastila era parte, con il compito di catturare Darth Revan, il Signore Oscuro dei Sith. Questa squadra riuscì a mettere Revan con le spalle al muro sul ponte della sua nave ammiraglia, quando Darth Malak, l'apprendista di Revan, tradì inaspettatamente il suo maestro ed aprì il fuoco sul vascello. Revan venne gravemente ferito dall'attacco, cadendo in coma, la mente danneggiata. Fortunatamente Bastila riuscì a salvargli la vita, forgiando un potente legame di Forza tra di essi. Bastila portò Revan al Consiglio Jedi, il quale decise di riprogrammare la sua mente, inserendovi una nuova identità fedele alla Repubblica nella speranza che, con il tempo, i suoi ricordi riaffiorassero facendo luce sui numerosi misteri legati agli invasori Sith.Chronicles of the Old Republic thumb|250px|Bastila prigioniera dei [[Black Vulkar.]] In seguito all'apparente morte di Revan, Darth Malak si dichiarò il nuovo Signore Oscuro dei Sith. Egli sapeva che l'armata della Repubblica era stata salvata diverse volte da una distruzione sicura puramente dall'abilità di Bastila nella meditazione da battaglia. Uno dei suoi principali obiettivi divenne quindi l'assassinio o la cattura di Bastila. Ciò venne organizzato sotto forma di un'imboscata, che tuttavia non ebbe successo. La flotta Sith sopraffece una piccola flotta della Repubblica e ne abbordò la nave ammiraglia, la Endar Spire, sopra il pianeta Taris. Un piccolo gruppo d'assalto di soldati Sith e l'apprendista del Signore Oscuro Malak, Darth Bandon, assediarono la nave. Il tentativo di Bandon di catturare o addirittura assassinare Bastila venne sventato da un ufficiale della Repubblica di nome Trask Ulgo. Revan, ripresosi, creduto da tutti (compreso se stesso) un semplice soldato della Repubblica, era stato assegnato a bordo del vascello, dove Bastila poteva tenerlo costantemente d'occhio. Bastila, Revan, ed un Capitano della Repubblica, Carth Onasi, furono costretti ad abbandonare la nave a bordo di capsule di salvataggio appena prima che essa fosse distrutta. La capsula di Bastila si schiantò nei livelli bassi di Taris, ed ella fu presto catturata da una gang degli sgusci di Taris nota con il nome di Black Vulkar. Successivamente ella rivelò che la sua spada laser era finita "fuori posto" durante lo schianto, congetturando con imbarazzo di fronte a Carth e Revan che essa doveva essere caduta dalla sua cintura e rotolata sotto il suo sedile. Dopo aver messo in atto una quarantena ed una ricerca senza esiti su Taris, Malak ordinò all'Ammiraglio Saul Karath di distruggere il pianeta nella speranza di sbarazzarsi di Bastila una volta per tutte. I centri urbani di Taris vennero interamente distrutti in una pioggia di indiscriminati colpi di turbolaser, ma Bastila ed il suo gruppo furono in grado di sfuggire all'attacco ed a fare rotta verso l'Enclave Jedi su Dantooine a bordo di un vascello da contrabbando chiamato Ebon Hawk, sottratto ad un signore del crimine locale di nome Davik Kang. Su Dantooine, Bastila convinse i Maestri Jedi a riaddestrare Revan nelle vie degli Jedi. Poco dopo, il suo gruppo scoprì una parziale Mappa Stellare Rakata all'interno di alcune rovine nella zona. Si trattava di un artefatto scoperto da Revan e Malak cinque anni prima. I dati in esso contenuti, se uniti a quelli presenti in altre quattro di tali Mappe, potevano rivelare la locazione della Star Forge, un'antica fabbrica di immenso potere che Malak stava utilizzando per costruire la flotta Sith apparentemente infinita. Il Consiglio dell'Enclave di Dantooine inviò Revan in una missione per trovare la Star Forge e fermare Malak, con Bastila a guidarlo lungo la via. Calo Nord, un cacciatore di taglie ed ex-associato di Davik Kang, venne assunto da Darth Malak per uccidere Revan ed il suo gruppo e per portare Bastila di fronte al Signore Oscuro viva, ma egli venne ucciso da Revan poco dopo il ritrovamento della seconda Mappa Stellare. Durante le ricerche di indizi sulla Star Forge su Tatooine, Bastila ebbe la possibilità di riunirsi con sua madre e, con l'aiuto di Revan, le due furono finalmente in grado di riconciliarsi. Tuttavia Bastila apprese che suo padre era stato ucciso durante la caccia ad un drago krayt per ottenere la sua perla, che gli avrebbe fornito crediti a sufficienza per pagare le cure necessarie alla moglie. Durante la loro missione, Bastila monitorò costantemente Revan, alla ricerca di ogni possibile segno di ricaduta al lato oscuro, sebbene ella tentasse di nascondere questa sua attività. Non aveva simpatia per l'uomo che aveva fatto così tanto male nella Galassia, ma invece che essere il mostro che ella aveva immaginato, Revan si dimostrò un vero servitore del lato chiaro, mostrando molti atti di bontà durante il loro viaggio insieme. Sebbene potesse essere stata attribuita alla sua identità programmata che rimpiazzò la sua vera personalità, la natura compassionevole di Revan poteva anche essere causata da degli aspetti inconsci della personalità originale prima che cadesse nel lato oscuro. Bastila si scoprì presto ad ammirare la passione e l'impareggiabile potere di Revan e, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, iniziò a sviluppare dei sentimenti nei suoi confronti. Ella resistette a tali sentimenti, in parte perché era vietato agli Jedi innamorarsi ed in parte perché non era in grado di farsi una ragione su chi in realtà aveva di fronte. L'ultimo apprendista di Malak left|thumb|Bastila, prigioniera di [[Darth Malak.]] Durante la ricerca della Star Forge, la Ebon Hawk venne catturata dalla Leviathan. Bastila, Revan e Carth vennero rinchiusi in celle singole separati dagli altri loro compagni. Saul Karath si occupò poi della loro tortura, infliggendo a Bastila il maggior dolore, nel tentativo di convincere Revan a rivelare la posizione dell'Accademia Jedi e ciò in cui consisteva la sua missione. Dopo essere stati liberati da uno dei loro compagni, Bastila, Carth e Revan si diressero al ponte di comando per disabilitare il raggio traente. Giunti sul ponte, ingaggiarono una battaglia con Karath e le sue truppe. Mortalmente ferito, Karath rivelò a Carth la vera identità di Revan. Carth quindi volle avere delle risposte da Bastila, ed ella promise di rivelare tutto non appena fossero riusciti a fuggire. Poco prima che arrivassero nella zona di attracco, Darth Malak li intercettò. Egli rivelò a Revan circa il suo essere un Signore Oscuro, e Bastila fu costretta ad ammettere la verità, spiegando a Revan della cancellazione della sua memoria da parte del Consiglio Jedi. Vedendo che Revan si rivelò essere comprensivo, Malak si infuriò ed utilizzò la Stasi della Forza per impedire a Bastila e Carth di aiutare Revan nel duello che Malak ingaggiò con lui. Quando anche Revan venne bloccato dalla Stasi della Forza, Bastila si sacrificò nel tentativo di tenere impegnato Malak, in modo da permettere a Revan e Carth di fuggire e di proseguire la loro missione, e venne infine catturata. Dopo averla sottoposta a tortura tramite i Fulmini di Forza, Malak riuscì infine a costringere Bastila a cedere all'odio ed a soccombere al lato oscuro. Ella divenne l'apprendista del Signore Oscuro, sostituendo Darth Bandon, ucciso da Revan durante la sua missione. Successivamente, Bastila incontrò di nuovo Revan in cima al Tempio degli Antichi sul pianeta Lehon, ma il loro incontro fu tutt'altro che felice. Bastila rivelò a Revan, Jolee Bindo e Juhani che ella aveva giurato fedeltà a Malak e ne era diventata l'apprendista. Ingaggiò quindi duello con i tre, ma solo per breve tempo. Vedendo quanto Revan fosse potente nonostante ciò a cui il Consiglio lo sottopose, Bastila si convinse che egli avrebbe dovuto essere il Signore Oscuro dei Sith. Bastila tentò quindi di convincere Revan a rivendicare per sé il suo antico titolo, ma egli non vacillò. Revan scelse di essere uno Jedi e rifiutò le suppliche di Bastila. Infuriata per il suo fallimento nel far cambiare idea a Revan, Bastila si ritirò sulla Star Forge, dove ella e Revan si sarebbero infine affrontati nuovamente. Ritorno al lato chiaro Poco dopo che Revan ed i suoi compagni ebbero abbordato la Star Forge, Malak convocò Bastila, la quale stava utilizzando la meditazione da battaglia contro la flotta della Repubblica. Sebbene ella temesse il potere di Revan, Malak le disse che sconfiggendolo ella si sarebbe dimostrata degna di essere sua apprendista. Bastila assicurò dunque Malak, affermando che non avrebbe fallito nuovamente. Revan la affrontò un'ultima volta, con Bastila che sfruttava il pieno potere della Star Forge. Ma anche ciò non le fu sufficiente per sconfiggere Revan e Bastila si arrese, supplicando Revan di ucciderla, ma egli rifiutò. Convinse invece Bastila a rinunciare al lato oscuro e di tornare a quello chiaro facendo leva sul legame che vi era tra loro; non quello della Forza, ma quello dell'amore. Redenta, Bastila utilizzò la sua meditazione da battaglia per invertire le sorti della battaglia a favore della Repubblica, consentendo la distruzione della Star Forge dopo che Revan ebbe sconfitto il suo vecchio amico Malak in duello. Dopo la battaglia, Bastila e Revan, così come i loro compagni Carth Onasi, Missione Vao, Zaalbar, T3-M4, Canderous Ordo, Juhani, HK-47 e Jolee Bindo, vennero onorati quali salvatori della galassia. Dopo la fine della guerra Nonostante questo apparentemente felice finale, Revan e Bastila non furono destinati a restare insieme per molto tempo. Un anno dopo la distruzione della Star Forge, Revan ricordò di una grande minaccia per la galassia che aveva scoperto quando ancora era il Signore Oscuro, e partì da solo per le Regioni Sconosciute. Bastila, attraverso il loro legame, aveva imparato molte cose di lui, ma non tutto. Egli si lasciò alle spalle tutti quelli che aveva amato, poiché sapeva che portarli nei posti in cui doveva andare avrebbe significato la loro distruzione. Prima che Revan lasciasse lo spazio conosciuto insieme a T3-M4, Bastila programmò segretamente il droide in modo tale che tornasse nello spazio conosciuto e la cercasse nel caso accadesse qualcosa a Revan. Qualora T3 non fosse in grado di trovare lei, il droide avrebbe dovuto cercare un altro Jedi che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo. Ad un certo punto questo comando venne attivato e T3 trovò l'Esule Jedi. Bastila restò indietro con il resto dell'equipaggio della Ebon Hawk, mantenendo al sicuro la Repubblica come Revan aveva chieso loro in attesa del giorno in cui egli sarebbe tornato. In seguito alla guerra, quando il Triumvirato Sith e G0-T0, tra gli altri, diedero la caccia agli Jedi rimasti fino quasi al totale sterminio, Bastila fu una dei pochi che riuscì a passare inosservata. Quando l'Esule Jedi, nuovo proprietario della Ebon Hawk, lasciò lo spazio conosciuto alla ricerca di Revan su richiesta di Carth Onassi, Bastila fu una dei pochi membri noti dell'Ordine Jedi sopravvissuti. Personalità e tratti thumb|Bastila Shan. Bastila possedeva molte qualità che la distinguevano dai suoi pari e che la destinarono alla gloria, ma queste stesse qualità e l'inesperienza della gioventù le fecero prendere un cammino che alla fine la portò alla sua caduta. Sfrontata, impulsiva ed in qualche modo troppo sicura di sé (grazie in gran parte al raro dono della meditazione da battaglia), Bastila agiva come se fosse inarrestabile, sebbene fosse costantemente consapevole delle sue responsabilità. Nonostante gli avvertimenti dei suoi maestri, ella cercava continuamente di dimostrarsi degna impegnandosi a sconfiggere i Sith. I rapporti tra Bastila ed il Consiglio Jedi ed il Codice Jedi furono complicati. Durante le Guerre Mandaloriane, ella si fidò della saggezza del Consiglio, rifiutando la proposta di Malak ad unirsi alla battaglia, ed anni dopo, quando la Guerra Civile Jedi era al suo apice, ancora era convinta che quella era la giusta decisione. Nonostante ciò, ella riteneva i Maestri Jedi egocentrici e noiosi, per non dire irritabili, critici ed eccessivamente riservati e pieni di segreti. Bastila pensava che il Consiglio intendesse sfruttare la ricerca della Star Forge per mettere alla prova le sue abilità e per determinare se ella fosse degna del rango di Maestro Jedi, solo per scoprire che, alla fine, vi era molto lontana. Tentava di seguire il Codice il più severamente possibile, al punto da esprimere punti di vista più radicali di quelli di alcuni Maestri Jedi. Ella credeva che nessuno meritasse la morte senza una possibilità di redenzione, una credenza che portò al ritorno di Revan al lato chiaro. Tuttavia non fu sempre in grado di reprimere le sue emozioni, ed a volte ignorò l'idea stessa che l'amore avrebbe dovuto essere bandito tra gli Jedi. Vedendo Revan, una volta il Signore Oscuro dei Sith, seguire il sentiero del lato chiaro apparentemente senza alcun problema o lotta interna, mise in discussione la sua propria devozione al Codice Jedi, anche se lei e Revan avevano deciso di aiutarsi a vicenda nel seguire il giusto cammino. Gli sviluppi di questi dubbi personali giocarono una parte importante nella sua caduta in ciò che aveva temuto di più: il lato oscuro. Bastila preferiva indossare un abito intero stretto e flessibile, mantenendo lo schema di colori degli abiti tradizionali Jedi; tuttavia, a volte ella indossava un tipico abito Jedi sopra ad esso. Come sentinella Jedi, usò una spada laser a lama singola gialla per un certo tempo. Dopo la "morte" di Revan cambiò la sua arma in una spada laser a doppia lama, sebbene successivamente la perse e fu ritrovata da Brejik. Quando Revan uccise Brejik in seguito alla corsa degli sgusci alla quale partecipò, egli la ritrovò e la restituì a Bastila. Quando ella divenne un apprendista Sith, sostituì il cristallo giallo all'interno della sua spada laser con uno rosso. Poteri ed abilità ) usa la meditazione da battaglia per aiutare la flotta Sith.]] Nonostante la sua giovane età, Bastila era abile nell'uso del raro potere della meditazione da battaglia: tramite la Forza, ella poteva influenzare l'esito di una battaglia con il solo pensiero. Attraverso questo potere, uno dei due schieramenti poteva godere di alto morale, di una perfetta coordinazione e dell'abilità di rispondere istantaneamente ed in maniera ottimale ad ogni cambio di strategia e formazione del nemico. Questi effetti danneggiavano significativamente il morale e l'efficacia combattiva del nemico, favorendo doppiamente gli alleati dell'usufruitore di tale potere. Bastila aveva una Percezione della Forza molto forte e poteva sentire disturbi nella Forza quali la presenza di Darth Malak, sebbene ciò potessere essere stata pura telepatia o un'estensione del suo legame di Forza con Revan. Ella sapeva anche usare lo Stordimento di Forza ed era in grado di utilizzare il Trucco mentale Jedi sugli Hutt, come Motta. Durante il suo breve tempo come apprendista Sith, fu in grado di usare poteri della Forza quali Follia della Forza, Strangolamento della Forza, Onda della Forza, Fulmini della Forza, Piaga della Forza, Breccia della Forza, Risucchio Vitale e Campo di Stasi della Forza. Dal suo punto di vista ella era più potente di chiunque salvo pochi Maestri Jedi. Dietro le quinte La voce di Bastila è quella di Jennifer Hale, alla quale assomiglia anche fisicamente. In Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, durante una conversazione tra l'Esule Jedi e Mical, il nome di Bastila viene sottotitolato per due volte come "Bastilla". Nello stesso gioco, durante una conversazione tra l'Esule Jedi e HK-47, il droide canzona sia Carth che Bastila. Inoltre, se il giocatore decide che Revan era un maschio e che restò fedele al lato chiaro (che è la versione canonica del gioco originale), Bastila appare sulla Citadel Station dopo che l'Esule parla con l'Ammiraglio Carth Onasi. Se invece il giocatore decide che Revan ricadde nel lato oscuro, Bastila appare in un ologramma nell'Accademia Sith su Korriban. Nel caso di un Revan femmina fedele al lato chiaro, Bastila non appare per nulla nel gioco, a parte in una visione che l'Esule affronta mentre si trova su Korriban. Bastila apparve insieme ad altri 25 personaggi dell'Universo Espanso di Star Wars come miniatura. Sviluppo del personaggio Il personaggio che sarebbe poi diventato Bastila doveva inizialmente essere Vima Sunrider, in relazione a ciò che Vima-Da-Boda dice nella trilogia Dark Empire riguardo alla grande abilità della sua antenata Vima Sunrider nella meditazione da battaglia. Il cambiamento fu deciso in seguito a questioni di diritti sul nome "Sunrider". Il personaggio venne quindi rinominato Sareth Dorn ed infine Bastila Shan (nome che in origine apparteneva alla Jedi Cathar Juhani).Behind the Scenes, "Bastila Shan" in the Databank Finali alternativi thumb|Prime versioni dell'aspetto di Bastila. Se il giocatore sceglie di giocare con la versione femminile di Revan (o di non giocare la storia d'amore per la versione maschile), è ancora possibile riportare Bastila al lato chiaro, ma risulta molto più difficile. Se il giocatore non riesce a convincere Bastila di smettere di combattere, fallendo alcuni controlli di persuasione o non scegliendo alcune opzioni di dialogo, Bastila attacca Revan e viene uccisa. In alternativa, quando ella supplica di essere uccisa credendosi al di là di ogni speranza di redenzione, Revan può accordarle tale desiderio. In Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic ci sono due finali disponibili in cui Bastila appare. Quello canonico del lato chiaro descritto nella storia e quello del lato oscuro, che si sviluppa così: Revan cede al lato oscuro. Insieme a Bastila uccide Jolee Bindo e Juhani (se Revan aveva risparmiato quest'ultima precedentemente). Quando ritorna alla Ebon Hawk, Revan persuade il resto del gruppo ad unirsi al lato oscuro. I droidi HK-47 e T3-M4 sono programmati per farlo e Canderous Ordo promette fedeltà all'uomo che egli pensa in grado di dargli battaglie in cui trovare l'onore, così come accadde nelle Guerre Mandaloriane. Carth Onasi invece rifiuta e fugge. Missione Vao rifiuta di credere che Revan sia ritornato al lato oscuro e non fugge. Zaalbar accetta di unirsi al lato oscuro in quanto ha stretto con Revan un "debito di vita" ed accetta addirittura di uccidere Missione per provare la sua fedeltà. (Da notare che il giocatore può fallire nel convincere Zaalbar ad attaccare Missione; in questo caso il giocatore deve affrontare Missione personalmente, con l'opzione di uccidere anche Zaalbar.) left|200px|thumb|Versione più aggiornata dell'aspetto di Bastila. Prima di giungere alla Star Forge, Bastila persuade la Repubblica ad attaccare la flotta Sith in quella zona, uno stratagemma per sconfiggere la Repubblica. La Repubblica crede che ella usi la meditazione da battaglia contro i Sith, ma lei la rivolge contro la Repubblica proprio prima che Revan affronti Malak. Il Maestro Vandar Tokare si rende conto della verità quando Bastila applica la meditazione da battaglia contro gli Jedi, ma non può fare nulla per fermarla. Dopo aver sconfitto Malak, Revan riassume il titolo di Signore Oscuro dei Sith e fa di Bastila la sua apprendista ed amante. Insieme partono alla conquista della galassia. Tuttavia, Revan dopo non molto abbandona la galassia verso le Regioni Sconosciute, lasciandosi alle spalle i Sith e Bastila su Korriban. Prima della sua partenza, Bastila installa un comando segreto in T3-M4. Ella sapeva che Revan non l'avrebbe portata nelle Regioni Sconosciute, temendo che il loro legame fosse una debolezza, ma che avrebbe invece portato T3. Ella ordina al droide di ritornare nello spazio conosciuto qualora accadda qualcosa a Revan. Se T3 non fosse in grado di localizzare lei, il droide avrebbe dovuto trovare qualcuno, Sith o Jedi, che lo aiutasse. Ella ordina inoltre a T3 di tenere questo comando nascosto da Revan. Bastila, lasciata indietro, vede il disordine tra i Sith, e vedendo nessuno in grado di controllare il potere della Star Forge, la quale divora quelli troppo deboli per imbrigliarne il potere, ella capisce che Revan non aveva intenzione di mantenere la Star Forge operativa. Ella registra le sue preoccupazioni in un holocron Sith nell'Accademia Sith di Korriban, poco prima che l'Impero Sith, così come l'Ordine, collassasse completamente. Alla fine dell'holocron, Bastila afferma che ella sarebbe partita per le Regioni Sconosciute per trovare e riportare indietro Revan. Non è stato verificato se ella sia partita prima che Korriban cadesse in rovina o se morì sul pianeta prima di partire. Apparizioni *''Shadows and Light'' *''Knights of the Old Republic: Opportunities'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' Sources *''Knights of the Old Republic: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' Note e riferimenti Categoria:Umani Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Ufficiali militari della Repubblica Galattica Categoria:Sentinelle Jedi Categoria:Jedi caduti Categoria:Jedi Redenti Categoria:Schiavi Categoria:Accoliti e apprendisti Sith Categoria:Articoli del mese Categoria:Jedi pre-Ruusan